


honey, wax, sting

by Anyawen



Series: 2020 007 Fest Angst Table Prompt Fills [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Angst, Betrayal, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Revenge, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: When it isn't sincere, charm is nothing more than manipulation, and Q has had enough.
Relationships: James Bond/Madeleine Swann (Mentioned), James Bond/Q
Series: 2020 007 Fest Angst Table Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	honey, wax, sting

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the 2020 007 fest angst table prompts 'trace' and 'siren'.

James is a descendant of sirens, his honeyed tongue a gift of his bloodline. For him, to speak is to charm. A handy ability in an agent.

Q's fury blood gave him immunity.

Or so he'd thought, right up to the moment when the lift doors closed behind James as he left with the keys to the Aston, and the girl.

When news came of James' return, Q touched beeswax to his ears, then smiled and acquiesced to his suggestion.

He traced the sigil on his sleeping lover's throat and removed the siren's sting. He wasn't a fury for nothing.


End file.
